PIDTC Career Enhancement Core ? Abstract The purpose of the Career Enhancement Core of the Primary Immune Deficiency Treatment Consortium (PIDTC) is to provide career development that will enhance education at the clinical post-doctoral level. PIDTC represents a unique consortium of stakeholders committed to investigating the optimal approach to the management of rare primary immune deficiencies (PID). We have a robust training program to identify and nurture trainees who need and value exposure to rare disease methodology and specifically with an interest in PID. The PIDTC Career Enhancement program has been in existence since 2009 when the first Training Grants were offered. Twenty awards have been made since that time and nearly all awardees have continued in rare disease work in an academic setting. Most have pursued research careers. A central effort is directed at providing Training Grants to support and stimulate interest in PID research. We additionally offer guidance on careers, feedback on writing, networking and opportunities to interface with the RDCRN. Our annual meeting offers opportunities to engage with faculty in the field and we proactively advance careers through the associated Education Day at the meeting. This application will extend the work engaging fellows and young faculty in rare disease methodology and provide a network of experienced faculty to promote and encourage a career in treatment of PID. We have three Specific Aims to advance this important cause: 1) select the highest quality candidates for research support in Primary Immune Deficiencies; 2) Incorporate Trainees and Junior Faculty of consortium sites into PIDTC activities to enhance their education and networking opportunities, and 3) provide education on methodology and outreach efforts for rare disease work. This integrated training program fosters relationships with patient advocacy groups who represent the constituency we serve. This program also excels and bringing together faculty of diverse backgrounds to ensure that transplant and other treatment modalities are examined from the perspective of infectious diseases, hematologic and immunologic angles. The diversity in PIDTC represents a model for advancing care through novel multidisciplinary approaches forged collaboratively.